Bad Memory
by Listen-Here-and-Listen-Good
Summary: All Draco Malfoy wants to do when he returns to Hogwarts is focus on his task but he is distracted by the thing he least suspects.


'Do you understand me, Draco?' asked the voice from the shadows.

'Yes,' replied Draco his voice trembling slightly.

'Good, now leave us.'

Draco turned to leave but the voice beckoned for him again.

'Wait. Hold out your wrist,' commanded the voice.

Draco turned and reluctantly held out his left arm.

A bony, white arm appeared followed by a tall, cloaked figure. Its face was snakelike and its eyes were crimson red. Draco had to stop himself from gasping. The figure raised its arm and in its hand it clasped a wand. Draco's aunt ran forward.

'Oh thank you my lord for bestowing this honour upon my nephew. We are all so proud especially me and of course his mother,' drooled Bellatrix.

Draco looked at his aunt's awestruck face and then looked up at the dark lord.

'Yes thank you,' he said weakly and lowered his head.

The dark lord rolled up Draco's cuff to his elbow and pressed his wand hard to the skin of his forearm. A pain pulsed through his arm and when Draco raised his head there was a skull and snake tattooed on his skin. The Dark Mark. Draco looked over to his mother who looked close to tears.

'Now you may go,' said the Dark Lord. 'Oh and Draco, should you fail this task I have set I will kill you.

Draco heard his mother squeal but she was quickly shushed by Bellatrix.

'We cannot have any mistakes. Let us just hope that you don't follow in your father's footsteps.'

With that the Dark Lord ushered Draco out of the room. As soon as he was out he ran to his chambers. And as soon as he got there he put his head in his hands and cried.

*************

Sally trembled and curled up tighter. She hid in the small cupboard underneath her bathroom sink. She could still hear the screams of her parents and brother as the torcher curse tormented their bodies. She sobbed onto the sleeve of her jumper, trying desperately to make as little noise as possible. She heard the piercing cackle of Bellatrix Le Strange. She wanted to run downstairs and save them but she had promised her father to stay hidden and she would do as he asked. The screams were growing louder and louder. Sally covered her ears, attempting to block out the sound but she still heard their awful cries.

"Oh God help us," she whispered repeatedly to herself.

She must have been hidden in that cupboard for over an hour now just listening to her family's pain.

"Please let them live," she prayed.

And then she heard it. The most horrible spell. The killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the voice from downstairs.

The spell was repeated three times and then Sally knew that her family was dead. And she knew the voice that had said it; it was the voice of Bellatrix Le Strange. Sally cried bitterly into her sleeve. She prayed they wouldn't find her. She stayed in the cupboard for some time until she knew they were gone.

Sally pushed open the doors and crawled out. The whole house was dark.

"Lumos," she said in between sobs.

She walked cautiously down the staircase and entered the dining room where the murder had taken place. For a moment she stared and the bodies of her dead parents and brother in silence but she could contain it no longer she burst into tears and ran to their sides. She tried in vain to wake them up. She shook their corpses and shouted in their ears but nothing worked. They were dead and they weren't coming back.

"You bitch," she muttered. "YOU BITCH!"

She broke down in unstoppable tears. She cried until sunrise until someone found her.

"Sally," whispered a voice.

Sally looked up. A tall man stood above her. He wore a tweed suit and had many scratches on his face.

"Uncle Remus!" she exclaimed.

She threw herself upon him and he wrapped his arms around her and he cried for his brother, sister in law and nephew like she cried for her father, mother and brother.

"They're gone," she sobbed. " I couldn't save them. They were dying and all I did was sit there in a cupboard. What was I thinking? It's all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that. None of this is your fault. Do you understand? Even if you wanted to help a 17 year old girl wasn't going to stand a chance against 5 death eaters," said Lupin.

"I should have died with them. I shouldn't be alive!" shouted Sally.

"Don't you talk like that. Your survival is a miracle. It is better than any of us hoped," he said calming her down.

Sally whimpered and lay limp in Lupin's arms.

"Let's get you out of here," he said as he lifted her up. He walked towards the front door and they exited the house. Sally looked back at her home. But it was hardly a home anymore. It was now a bad memory.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok first chapter completed.

Tell me what you think pleasereviews. And lots :)


End file.
